The Pollydores
"The Pollydores" is a radio play by J.P. Leck and is the thirteenth installment (twelfth, chronologically) is his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the fifth Endless Elsewhere radio play. It originally aired on a local Indianapolis radio station on October 31, 2016. Synopsis Two journalists, husband and wife, go house-hunting outside Circle City, only to discover the house of their dreams hides an ancient and deadly secret. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits A Circle City sheriff's deputy talks with his dispatcher after responding to Margot's call. Upon entering the Tetrick House, he happens upon the non-man, in its guise as the little girl. The deputy vows to rescue her as the little girl comments on how scary it is in the basement. Characters * Brian Pollydore - a journalist for the online conspiracy website, The Vigilante, and husband of Kaitlin Pollydore. ** Brian Pollydore is voiced by 'Thomas Quinn.'' * '''Kaitlin Pollydore - a journalist for the Circle City Chronicle and husband to Brian Pollydore. ** Kaitlin Pollydore is voiced by 'Tessa Johnson.'' * '''Margot Fletcher - a realtor showing the Tetrick House to the Pollydores. ** Margot Fletcher is voiced by 'Stephanie Dumas.'' * '''Greg - a real estate agent representing the unnamed heir of the Tetrick estate. ** Greg is voiced by 'J.P. Leck' in an uncredited cameo. * The Creature - a foundling with an obsession with hunting down the late Howard Tetrick. ** The Creature is voiced by 'Timothy Renshaw' (as the Creature) and 'Liberty Leck' (as the Little Girl). * The Dispatcher - a dispatcher for the Circle City Sheriff's Department. ** The Dispatcher is voiced by 'Lindsay Leck.'' * '''The Deputy - a deputy for the Circle City Sheriff's Department. ** The Deputy is voiced by 'Hans Leck.'' Referenced Characters * '''Howard Tetrick - owner of the Tetrick House (and its contents) prior to his death. * Ray Kadera - briefly mentioned, not by name, by Margot as the brother of the later owner of the "Benton property." Locations * The Benton House - mentioned by Margot as having a secret room, not unlike the Tetrick House. * The Tetrick House - built in the 1920s, this house sits on the outskirts of Circle City and houses many secrets. Artifacts * The Strangely Undying - a copy of this manuscript is found in a hidden room in Tetrick's house where it is discovered by Margot and the Pollydores. References "The Pollydores" references the following Endless Elsewhere tales: * The Strangely Undying ** The manuscript for this book is found and taken by Kaitlin Pollydore from the secret room of the Tetrick House. * The Novelty ** Margot mentions that she was the realtor of the "Benton property" as well, which was seen in this short film. *** The Benton House also includes a secret trophy room as the Tetrick House does. ** Kaitlin Pollydore is the author of the article on the front page of the Chronicle detailing the latest developments in the grave robberies plaguing Circle City. ** The secret room and its contents are seen in the post-credits sequence of The Novelty. * The Lantern ** Ryan finds information on Frederick Hardesty on The Vigilante, which is the same online periodical that Brian Pollydore works for. *** Additionally, it is Brian Pollydore's name that is listed as the author of the article on Hardesty that Ryan is seen reading. ** Kaitlin Pollydore's byline is seen on the newspaper clipping hanging in the bathroom of Ryan's hotel room. It is the same article seen in The Novelty. * The Roman ** The same Chronicle article seen in both The Novelty and in The Lantern, bearing Kaitlin Pollydore's byline, is seen in the passenger's seat of Det. Alex Heaney's car. "The Pollydores" is further referenced in the following following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Demoniac" ** The Collector publishes an interview between Brian Pollydore and Ryan Tolliver. * "The Supernatural City" ** Emily calls in to Circle City Supernatural to share her strange story about the same foundling creature encountered by the Pollydores. * "The Invoked" ** Ryan mentions the Pollydores by name and mentions to Violet that they have in their possession a book not unlike hers, which they find here. ** Violet is heard attempting to mail her manuscript of The Merely Mortal to the Pollydores when she encounters The Collector and entrusts it to him instead. Links * "The Pollydores" on Soundcloud